Twilight Oneshots
by InuLuv4Ever
Summary: Just lots of lemons with the characters... I hope to have more of Bella and Jacob or Bella and Edward... BellaXJacob, BellaXwolfJacob, AliceXJasper, and lots more... LOTS OF LEMONS! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


** This is my first attempt at writing... um... this genre... lmao... anyway, plz comment and stuff and yatta yatta. Lol**

** And in case you didn't notice, I'm on Team Jacob.**

** Haha!**

** "Don't be afraid..." He murmured. **

** I shuddered as his warm arms sent goosebumps rising across them.**

** "I-I know..." I stammered. "It's just... my... first time..."**

** "I'll be gentle," he teased, kissing my neck.**

** We were sitting on my bed. Charlie and Billy were gone for the summer, thinking Jacob would protect me.**

** He tugged at my shirt and I grabbed his hand. **

** "I love you," I kissed his lips gently. He kissed back, his tongue softly rubbing mine.**

** When we pulled away, he continued to tug at my shirt.**

** I allowed him to take it off.**

** I blushed as he looked softly at my black bra.**

** He took off his shirt and kissed me again.**

** "Jake," I said softly. **

** "Yes?" He stopped. "Are you okay?"**

** "I'm fine... just... nervous." I admitted.**

** "Don't be... I'll be careful, I promise... I love you, Bella."**

** I grinned and kissed him again.**

** Slowly, so slowly, he pulled off my shorts, then his.**

** "You sure about this?" He asked, about to take off my bra and panties.**

** I nodded. "Positive..."**

** He smiled and pulled them down, also pulling his boxers off. He threw them on the floor and pulled me onto the bed.**

** "First," he began, "play time..."**

** He leaned over one of my breasts and licked it gently.**

** I moaned with pleasure. "Oh, Jake... Don't stop..."**

** I was glad, in that moment, that I left Edward. His coldness would not compare with Jacob's scalding hotness...**

** He went down to my lower regions, where I was obviously wet. He licked them for a long time.**

** Moaning I arched my back so it reached into Jacob more.**

** He stopped. "My turn,"**

** I nodded and he laid down below me. I kissed his neck and the erection pushed against my knee.**

** I leaned down toward the erection.**

** It was _huge._ **

** I smiled as I shoved it-well, most of it-into my mouth. Sucking hard, I listened to his pleasured moans.**

** Soon, salty cum poured into my mouth.**

** I kept sucking to make sure it was huge when we started. I mean _really _started.**

** He flipped me onto my back, then my stomach.**

** "You know how wolves dominate each other?" He asked.**

** I was very wet, but I could wait for him. "No,"**

** "They hump..."**

** Soon large furry paws were on either side of me. Jacob's wolfhood was large and red and ready to mate. **

** I shoved onto my hands and knees, trying to imitate a wolf female in heat that was ready to mate.**

** He shoved his huge wolfhood into my ass.**

** I gasped in pain. He stopped and looked at me.**

** I nodded and smiled. "It's okay, Jake..."**

** He continued.**

** He plunged it in further then pulled it out. In, then out, his huge wolfhood sent pleasure through me. I moaned, as did he. His paws were on my hips and his pace grew rapid. In and out, his wolfhood grew and grew. **

** Then, he pulled it out and shifted back into a human and looked at me. "On your back, Bella."**

** I did as he said and bent my knees upward for easy access to my needy vagina. He grinned and licked them again before positioning his huge boner to enter my virgin folds. **

** "Ready?"**

** I nodded.**

** He began to enter slowly. Too slowly.**

** "Please, hurry..." I pleaded.**

** He did as I said and plunged his huge erection into my virgin folds. He plunged deeper until he entered my virgin wall. **

** Pain pierced my body and, as soon as it came, the pain went away and turned to great pleasure. I wanted more.**

** He pulled out his massive erection and plunged back in.**

** He did this for a while.**

** I moaned. "Oh, Jacob... Yes... Faster... Aah, that's good... yes..."**

** His pace quickened to the point where the bed slammed against the wall in a nice rhythm to his hard thrusts.**

** "Deeper! Faster!" I ordered. **

** The bed squeaked loudly and quickly.**

** My orgasm came closer, as did his. His boner grew so big... **

** I moaned loudly.**

** Faster, faster, and faster... harder, harder, harder...**

** Finally more pleasure surged through me at great force as I released my sexual juices all over his huge stiff erection.**

** He went faster and it happened again.**

** Then, as his thrusts got so hard, it felt as if I'd burst open, his orgasm took over and the liquids flooded through my body.**

** _"Jacob!" _I screeched as another orgasm peaked for me.**

** His thrusts got slower and softer until he stopped and laid beside me.**

** "That," I said, panting. "Was amazing Jacob..."**

** "I know," He panted. "Ready for round two?"**

** "Not yet... give me a few minutes..." **

** After a few minutes of rest, I was ready and our fun began again.**

** Who knew sex was so great? Especially with a wolf!**

** I was glad that stupid vampire left. I had Jacob, my own sun, my world, my universe.**

** My Jacob.**


End file.
